Found it
by CakeSmiley
Summary: Tsuna is just so lonely, so afraid, there was no one to be with him.. not even his sadistic tutor, he couldn't believe it, he missed Reborn calling his name, "Dame Tsuna" ( I do not own this image)


**okay ya'll this is just a one shot fanfic which I made because I read to much Tsuna being betrayed ones.**

* * *

Tsuna looks upon the sky, he was alone, His guardians were not by his side, not anymore ever since the day of when he had finally found out what his guardians planned . He should have seen it sooner, after seeing how much his so called 'family', having a fake smile and always trying to avoid him..

Tsuna wonders what did he do? what did he do!? nothing, he had done nothing and yet it was his fault.. Even Reborn was gone, oh how Tsuna grimace at the fact he had missed the Spartan tutor from hell, why?, It was because Verde had found a way to break the curse, and so Reborn had left, vanished because there was a flaw that Verde had miscalculated. It was to wipe their memories everthing of when they were still in the cursed forms. Ninth could not pursuade him to stay in Vongola and the months past by, Ninth had passed away, The people who followed the Ninth could not follow Tsuna, They thought he was still a 'kid', too young, unable to carry the sins of Vongola, so on, the throne was taken by a Storm user since apparently he was more capable than Tsuna. (Author: they don't actually care about the only Sky user policy)

He just could'nt do it, he couldn't show them what he could do, he was alone, he was afraid. Iemitsu, his father had also died and now his mother, his precious, innoncent mother was killed by a hitman as revenge to Iemitsu, Lambo had left to take his own throne in the Bavino, I-pin was taken by the new Fon (Sorry if it autocorrects to Fong) , Fuuta was taken away to the Vongola. So there he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy with brown gravity defying hair was all alone, His Guardians had gone their seperate ways all becuase they doubt him, they doubt him even his self proclaim right hand man had doubt him, when he could not fight for his rights of being Decimo, because they taught he was weak, It was'nt Tsuna fault, he had something in his mind "maybe it would'nt be bad if i lost, they would still stay with me right? even if i'm not decimo, maybe we all could be a normal family", No one had knew about the death of his mother, he was alone, scared to loose another, he wanted to keep them safe... So now it has been quite a long time, Tsuna was taken by another family, they all were very busy and Tsuna was alone... alone, alone, alone, maybe if had'nt purposely lost he would'nt be alone, maybe if he was able to keep his mother safe from harms way, she would still be alive, maybe if he could have protected his father, he would be alive too, Maybe if he could have knocked some sense into Reborn to be able to remember him, even if the possibility of remembering him was just 1%, he would'nt be alone. Only if he could turn back time, Tsuna hearts slowly breaks, maybe, just maybe, if he couldd able to hold on to his friends more tighter, they would have stayed..Tsuna eyes starts to tears up, why?, why?, "I'm so sorry mama, i'm not strong, i'm so sorry mama.." Tsuna mumbles as he voice starts to breaks while his tears streamed down uncrontably.. He was selfish, he had put too much faith but did he? Tsuna looks back at what he had done, did they really join him, no, become his family because he was Tsuna, just Tsuna, not Tsunayoshi (Author: as in HDWM mode) If only Tsuna would have let them know him better, if he would have known them better..he was really a fool, to think somebody would want to be Dame Tsuna family.. Tsuna sighs, the sky looks quite lonely.. Just when they had depended on him, repected him, he had lost, all because he was selfish... He cried much more harder making his breath raspy.

He remembers every word, every bit of what happened.. He didn't know that he would loose the respect in which all his guardians had from him, "Pathetic", "Why?", "How could you?' and so on, so on... he couldn't believe it at all, he just wanted to protect them now he realize that he was only blinded with his own selfishness, they were right, this was not Tsuna they knew, the Tsuna they know was selfless, someone who wants to protect and someone who would not give up easily..

Tsuna eyes had became heavy and the fact he had cried his eyes out again did not help ,soon he had fallen asleep, Tsuna eyes fluttered open, he was in another place, another world, with two people in front of him, "You, get up" One of them spoke, Tsuna rubs his eyes and got up, it was two people, both of them looked like him, except one had brown gravity defying hair and orange glowing eyes and the other one had blonde hair and orange eyes "Who are you?" Tsuna ask, his voice was hoarsed, "i'm Natsu and this is Yoshi" the blonde haired spoke, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, uh i mean Maura Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna" Tsuna spoke, still not knowing the fact they had the same look as him, "where am I" Tsuna ask, then he starts to look around his surroundings, it was a blank void, "Well Tsuna to be perfectly honest, you are in a dead state, you can live but you can also to choose to die.." Yoshi spoke in his calm with a hint gentleness , Tsuna then took time to process and had finally realized that the two boys in front of him looked like him, Choose, Tsuna frown upon himself, he couldn't do it, no, he had to, but.. Tsuna hands clenched into a fist, he had no use, he had betrayed, he was not deemed worthy... No he had to show them, to redeem himself, he could do it, he can do it, if he believe in himself.. it'll all be alright, just keep on believing.. As Tsuna was going through his head, Natsu and Yoshi, look quite sad, it wasn't his fault, he didn't need to blame himself entirely, it was the guardians duty to be understanding, to be able to understand the situation.. They were not fit to be his guardians, Alright, Natsu and Yoshi were maybe blaming them too much but they were right, they were part of the sky, they need to console the sky, to be with the sky, to protect it and to be a friend...

"Um, i'm sorry to interfere but can I talk to Tsu-kun" a voice ask Natsu and Yoshi, both of them in unison answered "Please do",

"Tsu-kun, it's okay, mama is here" a sweet familiar voice spoke, Tsuna look upon him, there she stood, his mother wearing a beautiful orange dress stretching her arms out , at that moment Tsuna had finally break down,

"Mama!" Tsuna shouted as he hugged his mother tightly while tears pour down from his face, and there Nana was stroking his hair to calm him down even I she was crying too, she did not want her child to suffer, she wanted him to smile, not to push himself.

"Its okay Tsu-kun, is okay if you want to stop, it's okay to cry, mama will always love you" Nana spoke in her motherly voice,

Tsuna sniffled upon his mother words, he had stained his mother dress with his tears and snot, his eyes once again puffy..

"Have you decide Tsuna?" Yoshi ask,

"Yes and I choose..."

There Tsuna laid, dead, he had a peaceful yet so painful death, alone crying and had slept to his death, but no one knew why, why did the broken looking boy had a smile on his face as if he had found his answer to all the bullshit that he had to face, the pain and the guilt..

After the news about Tsuna death, the so called guardians visited his grave, it hurts, even the infamous demon prefect felt it, they had lost their sky, their purpose, what kind of friends were they?,

"Tsuna-nii, please w-wake u-up" Lambo cries as the coffin passed them by, Tsuna adopted family the 'Maura' had let the people in black suits and pay the respects, even if they weren't close to the brown, gravity defying haired boy, they felt responsible, unable to see the boy façade..

And so on, so on, the Vongola had a hard time getting Fuuta away from letting them bury the coffin into the ground, I-pin had refused many times to unhinge herself from the tombstone after they had set his grave, the guardians were also giving up a fight refusing to live the grave as they said he would wake up, that they would not leave their Sky again.

Dino and his men had visited too, he cried and cried saying, that he should have been there for his little brother..

So did Irie and Spanner and so on, so on..

Lastly...

The Arcobaleno were the hardest, they said they had never met the boy but yet the boy had earned their respect and that deep down they were really close to him,

Lal was angry, super angry, she didn't know why.. Colonello was sitting behind the grave holding his rifle up as he was protecting it for some reason,

Verde was confused, frustrated and Skull just stood there, his body was too shocked, Fon had never felt his emotions drowning him this much, Mammon for some reason kept on refusing to leave even if he was presented with money

and lastly was Reborn, who just stood in front of the grave, why did he feel so much of this foreign feelings, is as if he had knew this boy, but he didn't so why was he crying, then something clicked inside of him, and a foreign word yet so familiar had been on his mind..

"Dame Tsuna"

* * *

 **well damn, there's a lot of errors huh?, meh**


End file.
